Chrno Crusade: Rebirth
by Limitless00
Summary: She drifts away into a long, long sleep in the arms over her love, then on will she receive the greatest blessing. The other ending of Chrno Crusade. ChrnoXRosette. P.S. need review to know if a continuation is in order. Suggestions?


**Hey, first fic in this format, so I don't know if it works. Not a oneshot writer, so if you think this would be a good lead in to a story, put it in the review. I hope it will turn out right, so, enjoy!**

Chrno Crusade: Rebirth

The infinite rays of light coming from the sun wrapped the two weary companions sitting on the porch of the cabin in its warm blanket. She tightened her grip on him, desperate to stay with him always. Tears poured into his dark cowl.

"Chrno, I-I'm scared!" she cried. "I don't want to die!"

The tired 12-year old formed demon embraced her closer, holding back his tears.

"Just a bit more! I want to live just a bit more!!"

_Why?_ He asked. _Why Rosette? Hadn't she suffered enough!? _

He buried his face into her sweet blonde hair, taking in her scent one last time. He knew they had very little time…but…he couldn't help but wonder the purpose in all this. _What were we fighting for? What did do but hasten Rosette's death? _He wanted nothing more than to rip apart the ones humans call 'God'. Sacrifice? Ha! Why give such a young girl a tragic ending to her short life? _Do you live to see your people die!? Do they die in vain!?_ His embrace tightened more, wishing for more time, as well as cursing himself and God for killing her. He closed his eyes

The horizon glowed as the bright ball of light drifted lower and lower, almost out of view. Chrno felt his strength waning, his grip loosening on the one he loved more than his own life. At the same time, Rosette's tears stopped flowing a bit, and her grip loosened a bit. She reached down and clasped his hand as tightly as she could. She wanted to look at him, to see the face that could brighten any day of hers. She wanted to see that handsome smile once more, that smile that could melt away any anger bottled up inside her. She wanted to tell him that it will be alright, yet at this moment….that would be a lie. Instead, she gazed at the sun as it crept past the horizon and whispered to him one last time.

"Chrno…" she whispered. "Thank you…"

The last rays of light faded over the horizon, taking with them the lives of Chrno and Rosette.

-

Light…silence….drifting….….

Rosette knew where she was. She looked up the long path of crystal stairs to the Golden Gates of Heaven. She bowed her head, tears silently falling from her face. _This is it, huh? I'm no longer alive._ Her thoughts flashed over the ones she lost; Joshua, Lady Kate, the Order of Magdalene, Chrno.

Chrno.

Her head snapped up and she looked around, yet all she saw was an endless white.

_No._

She gazed around for awhile, denying the fact that he…wasn't there.

_C-Chrno._

She started shaking and fell to her knees. Chrno, the one who protected her in the fight with Aion.

_T-this can't be happening._

Chrno, the one who stayed with her to search for her brother.

More tears fell uncontrollably

Chrno, the one who sacrificed his immoral life to die with Rosette.

_I want to go back! No!!_

Chrno, the one who promised her he would always be there.

_I want to go back to Chrno!!!_

Chrno, the one she loved.

-

_Rosette…_

He could hear her calling, yet…he couldn't move. There was nothing but darkness. Chrno felt as if he was falling, deeper and deeper. He knew he couldn't get to where she was, not on what he is.

_Rosette…I…_

Yet he didn't care. Even though he couldn't see or move, he didn't care. Even though he was falling to hell, he didn't care. He loved her. He wanted to hold her, to protect her forever, to….to….live on with her. He tightened his body.

_Rosette…I'm coming!_

He balled his fist, and shook as hard as he could, but the grip would not loosen.

_Rosette! ROSETTE!_

He shook harder for every time he heard her calling his name. Chrno kept going until….

"_My child. Cease and desist." _Said a deep voice.

_That voice…..I'm not in hell? _It was a powerful, yet loving voice. The tone was that of a warm intense power that felt as if it could either awaken or destroy a soul.

It was a voice he knew all too well.

"The Voice of God…"

Suddenly, he felt himself stop, and his bonds were released. There was a flash of light, blinding the sinner completely. Then….

"Chrno!!" he heard Rosette wail clearly.

_Clearly? She's close!_

His vision returned to him. He was now standing on the crystal stairway, and gazing up at the Golden Gate. And just below that…

He started walking. She was a bit far, but he could get to her fast. His heart was racing.

_Rosette._

He began running, then sprinting as fast as he could up the stairs. Her shape came into view.

_Rosette!_

Closer and closer he went, panting heavily. His soul form felt like his body, wounded from before. Yet he pressed on, eager to see….just once more….

"ROSETTE!"

-

She stopped her wailing, cursing herself softly for not being herself. Chrno would not approve of this weakness. Besides, she was going to sit beside God! What could be better than that?

She smirked.

There were a million things better than that. She wanted to continue in the Order, fighting demons with her friends just a bit longer. She wanted to see Joshua again, and help him grow just a bit longer. She then wanted to grow older, maybe raise kids with….

She wanted to live…with Chrno, for all her life.

Rosette began to ascend the stairs more, to touch the g-

"….ette…" she stopped.

_I must be hearing things. I miss him that much, huh?_

"R…..ette…"

The call a bit louder this time. "Wait a minute," she said to herself as she looked around. Nobody's here…just he-

"Rosette!!"

She froze, then spun around. She didn't breathe, nor say word. Her heart beat hard, almost as if it was going to burst. She didn't know what was happening. All she knew was her feet was propelling her back down the stairs. That voice she knew too well. That voice made her heart whole.

The voice of Chrno made her complete.

"Rosette!" he embraced her, wanting to never let go. Rosette returned his hold with her own, letting soft tears fall onto his shoulder. He found her. He kept his promise.

"I won't leave you! Ever!" he said.

Rosette only nodded into his shoulder, giving him all the reassurance he needed. They stood there for awhile, not letting go, not forgetting this one moment, even if they are in sprit form.

-

Hand in they ascended the stairs slowly, talking about many things for hours on end. "Hey, Chrno," Rosette asked.

"Hm?"

"What's heaven like?"

He stared at her for a moment, then let out a laugh. "It's very beautiful, and endless. Everybody's got a job though, and sometimes they get, well, serious, like Lady Kate!"

She sighed. "There are more of her?"

"Yeah, so don't destroy anything!" they shared a laugh.

Eventually, they reached the gate. It was enormous, beautifully craved and engraved by angels, worthy of being the great guardian of Heaven. The two looked at each other. "Ready?" Chrno asked.

Rosette smiled at him. "Always."

They reached for the gate to open it, but it didn't budge. Chrno blinked. "Hmm. That's not supposed to happen."

"What do you mean?"

He shook his head. "It should open to anyone who is to be welcome to Heaven.

_That's because you two aren't ready yet._

Chrno heard the voice loud and clear in his head.

_I-it can't be. _He looked around for him, knowing he was near.

"Chrno?"

He looked at Rosette, then softened his gaze at her concerned look. "Someone's got other plans for us I guess," he said with a smile.

As he finished, a soft blink of light shined behind them, catching their attention. As the light disappeared, a form began to show. "Yo, Chrno!" the male voice said.

It was an angel, clad in a silver mesh of chain with a sword hanging by his side. "Gabriel!" Chrno exclaimed. "What is going on? Rosette should be in there by now."

The easygoing face of the angel changed to seriousness. "Sorry, but it's not your time yet, lady Magdalene."

"W-what?"

Gabriel sighed and looked directly at Chrno. "Normally, a fallen angel is condemned, but you did the big guy a huge favor, Chrno. So he wants you two to do one more thing for him."

Chrno looked away, still simmering.

"Oy, oy, don't get like that! I'm your guide back!"

Chrno's gaze swung back to him, confused. Rosette blinked. "Wait what!? Back where?"

Gabriel looked at Rosette, his gaze softening. "Our lord wishes for you to live, Lady Magdalene. He says that he watches you and Chrno everyday, making your own way despite the tragic ending bound to come. He wants you to live your life."

Rosette stared at him, her body shaking. "I…I can go back?"

Gabriel placed his hands atop their heads. "Both of you, return from whence thy came." Then all went black.

-

_Uhhh…so bright._

He tried to shield he eyes from the bright light of the sunrise.

Sunrise…

Chrno opened his eyes….and stared at the morning sun.

_I'm…alive. I'm alive!_

He felt stirring on his chest and looked down to see Rosette stirring, as if she had woken from a deep slumber. She sat up slowly, her eyes connecting with Chrno's. "Was it…..was it…..real?" she asked shakily.

He smiled at her and stroked her face, wiping the tears away from her eyes. He nodded. "We're alive, Rosette."

She blinked and looked down at the watch…or where it should've been. No longer did it hang around her neck. No longer was she bound to a demon. Her life had been given back to her.

She tackled him in a hug, knocking him off the swing. She was laughing….and letting out tears of happiness. The worst part was over. They had seen death and come back again. She hugged Chrno tighter at the thoughts running through her head. She sat up to look Chrno in the eyes. When she sat up though, she realized something was different about Chrno, like he….

"Chrno, you're….you're-"

"Ow….geez Rosette that-" he caught her gaze as she looked him over.

"What?"

"You're older!"

His body no longer felt bound, but free. He looked at his hands. They were….normal. His voice was a bit deeper too, as if he had aged a bit. He stood up…and was taller. He pulled Rosette to her feet. She looked up at him. His features had enhanced a quite a bit. He looked around her age now, maybe a bit older. His hair and eye color remained the same, but she could not feel the dark power inside him anymore. He was very handsome for this age, Rosette now very infatuated with this new Chrno.

"What happened to me?" he stared at Rosette.

_You are reborn._

He sucked in his breath. He heard Gabriel's voice in his head.

_No longer are you an angel or demon. No longer are you a condemned sinner. You are to live your life as a mortal beside that girl._

Chrno looked up to the sky. His eyes now welled with tears. _Thank you._

Rosette's hand went up to his face, bringing it to stare at her sapphire blue eyes.

"Chrno, I love you," she said

He stared at her, golden blonde hair glistening in the sunlight, then smiled warmly. Here they were, given a second chance to life. They were brought together here, to start anew, to be reborn. He brought her closer, into his embrace. "We've been given another chance, to live. I won't waste a moment of it." He leaned in, and brought her lips to his in a long, gentle kiss.

_I won't waste another moment. I love you too, Rosette._

The morning sunlight wrapped the two awakened companions in a warm light, caressing them with their loving hands, and will continue to for a long time.

"_**The light shines brightly upon us once again. In the past, I would move on to do everything I could before I passed on to the lord. But now, as I gaze into the morning sunlight, I realize there is so much more to do in life. I will accept this blessing the lord has given me and take a step forward. I am no longer bound before by short-lived time. I am reborn."**_

_**- Rosette Christopher**_

**-**

**Well? How was it? My first time writing like this, so give me some feedback! Again, I don't know if I want to create a story stemming from this, so give me some thoughts!**_****_

__


End file.
